


Adventures of The Starks

by SmutMister



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutMister/pseuds/SmutMister
Summary: Modern Era, Jon lives with his Gf Dany, and his two sisters. They are all in love and love to have sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic, so appreciate any feedback. I admit the first 2 chapters to chapters aren’t the best, but I hope the rest from here on out will be an improvement. Again thanks for the wonderful feedback.

Jon Snow has just gotten home from a gruesome work out at his gym. He loved working out, hence why he owns the gym called “The Wall” it was named that cuz he had built an insanely hard rock wall that almost no one could beat. The only people who have beat it where his half brother Rob, his friend Theon, and himself. His half sister Arya had almost beat it but fell when she was 7 feet from the top. He had just finished teaching a class called “Weights Watch” where he helped people watch their weight. His girlfriend Dany had help him with it, which was a rare occurrence, since she was always busy with her company “Dracarus” it was a private jet company. They both lived in a big penthouse suite in Kingsland City. She was born near the city as a child but moved away when her father and brother where killed in a robbery gone wrong. He had grown up and lived in winterfell, but was born in the state of Dorne. His Father Ned had married his mom at a young age. They lived together for less than a year. His father quickly got remarried to a girl by the name of Caitlin Tully, but shorty after their marriage and the birth of their first son Rob, Jons mother called Ned and said she was sick and that she had a son, his son, she named him Jon after Ned’s childhood friend. Being the honorable man he was Ned took Jon in and raised him with his other children. Ned never told Jon much about his Mother. All he knew was that her last name was Snow and she was beautiful and kind. Ned never like to speak about her. Which didn’t bother his Wife Caitlin, she never truly like Jon, but her Children did. The oldest Rob, was Jon’s best friend, and it tore Jon apart when he heard how him, his wife and unborn child had been killed in shooting. His other half brother Bran was always very smart and distant, but he did enjoy Jon’s company and would always make an effort to include him. His half sister Sansa never liked him or treated him well as children, but that later changed as they grew up and learned to appreciate the family they had. His other half sister Arya was the best and toughest girl he knew. She was always different from the rest of her real siblings which just brought her and Jon closer. Arya idolized Jon as kids and she still does a little. Then their little brother Rickon never really understood that Jon wasn’t his full brother when Jon was a kid, but he always loved it when Jon was around. Sadly he died young of heart disease. His father Ned was always good to him, unlike his wife, but now their gone, died of old age. Their deaths brought Jon, Sansa, Bran, and Arya closer together. When their parents died much of the money they had was turn over to their company, Stark industries. None of them had any say in it and none them own it anymore either, Jon couldn’t sense he wasn’t a true Stark, and the board voted to take away any claim the rest of them had since they said none of them had any experience running a company. Bran was fine though he was at university studying history, in another country. Sansa and Arya though where attending Kingsland college, so Jon invited them to stay with him and Dany. It took some getting used, what with him being the only Man in the entire house, and also for Dany living with other girls since she had never had any sisters. It took time, but now they’re all living happy together. 

Jon threw his keys on the table next to his door. He heard the tv on in the other room as he shook off his shoes and put his sunglasses down. As he walked to the living room he knew it could only be Sansa or Arya since his Dany had to leave the gym and go straight to the airport since she had a meeting in the city of Lainesport. 

Jon entered the room and saw the tv on playing the show “Game of Thrones” it was a reality TV game show that was about people competing for a big throne and the winner gets $100,000. 

He saw Arya laying across the couch in a tank top and short shorts. He noticed she was wasn’t wearing a bra as he could see her nipples poking through the fabric of the tank top “Hey Jon how was work” Arya asked. “It was fine, I guess” he said as he lift he legs and slid u see them so he was sitting on the couch with her legs across his lap. “Why do u say it like that?” She said not looking away from the tv screen. “I don’t know, I mean it fun with Dany their with me, but no one even attempt to climb the wall” he said sadly. “Well ya I’m not surprised you made that thing sooooo damn hard to climb that no one wants to get embarrassed” she commented jokingly. “Guess you got point there” he said. 

Jon looked down on his lap and gazed at his half sisters smooth toned legs as they layer across his lap. He looked up them to where the shorts covered up, he continued on and looked at her round toned ass that was barley covered up by the shorts. He felt his pants tighten and his shaft stiffen. He looked up even further, he noticed her tank top wasn’t covering her stomach, it was strong and muscular, but not so toned and fit that it wasn’t nice to look at. He then looked up too her perky big breasts, when he saw them his mouth dried and he lick his lips. Finally his gaze landed on her own lips, they where perfect and pink “what ya lookin at their bud” Arya asked sarcastically. “You” he replied. “Ya? do you like what you see, huh? Do you want me?” She asked seductively. “Yes please” Jon begged. Arya then sat up and moved over to Jon, she swung her leg over him and was straddling him. She leaned forward and locked lips with Jon. Her hands went to his thick black hair as Jon’s hands ventured down to Aryas ass, he dipped his hands under her waist band and squeezed her bare cheeks. Jon took a finger and lifted the thin thong she had on and slipped a finger into her ass and another into her cunt. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Arya. She made a small little quivering sound as Jon fingered her holes. She pressed her tongue into Jon’s lips, he let her in and their tongues swirled around each other in their mouths. She tasted so sweet Jon thought. She always tasted so sweet. 

Jon thought back to the first time he had fucked Arya. He was at his gym doing a workout with Dany. They had taken a rest for a bit since they had just finished a 5 minute round of suicides. Arya and Sansa has came into the gym for a quick workout themselves. Sansa hopped on one of the treadmills that faces the outside widows, and Arya was doing body weight workouts. Jon was watching them as they worked. He looked at Sansa and her ass. She was wearing a tight pair of leggings. They hugged her ass so amazingly that if you looked hard enough you could see the thong she was wearing beneath the fabric of her leggings. He looked at her ass as she ran. She most certainly had a great ass, but he also noticed the sports she was wearing. It was hot pink, and very tight. Every time she took a step forward her tits bounced up and down leaving very little to the imagination. As he watched her run he felt his cock get hard. He looked away to stop it from happening, but ended up looking at Arya. She was doing berpee’s. Jon looked at her as she went up and down. She was wearing similar leggings to Sansa as she worked out, but Jon noticed she wasn’t wearing anything beneath them. His cock went fully erect when he saw he tits smushed against the ground when she went down, and then jiggle as she jumped up. Dany was sitting next Jon and saw his cock stand up threw his pants. She had made fun of him for it, but then she said that he should ask his sisters if they want to join them in bed. Jon thought Dany was insane, because even if he wanted too fuck them (which he did) why would they say yes. Dany explained that she had seen them staring at Jon and even caught Sansa fucking a dildo while moaning Jon’s name. She also mentioned that she saw Arya spying on them as they were having sex. Jon nervously asked them and to his surprise they said yes and they had a foursome in the back of the gym in Jon’s office. Jon loved the site of his girlfriend and two half sisters covered in his seed. 

(Back to reality)   
Arya let go of Jon’s hair and reach down to the bottom of her shirt, she took it off. As Jon took one of Aryas tits in his mouth Arya had began to grind on Jon, feeling his cock rub against her wet cunt made her feel very horny. Jon liked and swirled his tongue around Aryas nipples. The sensation made her purr out into the penthouse. 

Arya felt her orgasm approach, so she grinned faster on Jon’s cock causing Jon to finger her faster as well. “Ah Fuck” Arya moaned out as she came over Jon’s fingers and in her shorts. Arya slid off Jon and on to the floor between Jon’s legs. Arya looked up at Jon as she grabbed and stroked his cock through his shorts. She gave the head of his cock a kiss through the shots before she pulled them off along with his underwear. She spat on his cock ad. As her saliva rolled down Jon’s cock she took him into her mouth. She had one hand on his thigh and the other on the base of his cock, she swirled her tongue around his cock and then shoved her head all the way down as far as she could. Jon was a fairly large man, Arya could almost fit his entire cock down her throat. Jon put one hand on the back of Aryas head and shoved his cock all the way into her mouth. Aryas lips where pressed up against Jon’s stomach. Jon held her there as a mixture between cum and saliva spilled from his cock and Aryas mouth. He slowly thrusted his hips up and down, throat fucking Arya. After a couple thrust Jon let go of Aryas head and she pulled her mouth completely off his cock. She took his cock in her hand and pump him while using the cum and saliva for a lubricant. She then took his balls into her own mouth and swirled her tongue around for a bit. 

“God you two are unreal” someone smirked from behind them. “Honestly I’m gone for 30 minutes and you two can’t keep from fucking, but it is really hot” as the figure steeped into view Jon noted that it was Sansa. She had left a bit go to buy a quick present for her friends birthday party tomorrow. “Well when there’s a cock like this just lying around do you honestly expect me to not fuck it” Arya sayed as cum spilled from her mouth, she cupped up a strand of cum that was connected from his cock to her mouth and she licked it out of her own hands. 

Jon was about to burst so he took Aryas hands off his cock and crawled down to the floor as well. He laid down on his back and his cock stood straight up. Arya straddled Jon. She took his cock into her hands and guided him into her cunt. She slowly lowered herself onto Jon as she still wasn’t used to having someone as big as Jon inside her. When she finally had all of Jon inside of her cunt, she started to rock back and forth. She moaned quietly as Jon grabbed her left tit and rubbed the nipple and then took his other hand and placed it on her hip and guided him up and down his length. 

Then all of a sudden Jon sees another pussy lowering itself onto his face. He knew who it was. It was Sansa, she had completely de clothed and was rubbing her tits as Jon ate her out. He licked and flicked Sansa clit and then pressed his tongue into Sansa folds. She rocked back on fourth on Jon’s face, as Arya leaned in and kissed her sister on the lips. Sansa also leaned into the kiss, this made both girls breasts smush and rub against each other. 

Jon and Arya continued to fuck each other. Arya had once again felt the urge to cum. She sped up her pace. She was soon moaning into her sisters lips as she came all over Jon’s cock. Arya slid off Jon’s still very hard cock. Jon then pushed Sansa off his face and pushed into the ground. Sansa was on her knees with her cunt and ass in the air as her head and chests where pressed against the floor. Jon took a hand on her hip and another on her back to hold her down as he fucked her senseless. Jon pushes himself inside Sansa and started to thrust deep inside her. She moaned out as she felt his length stretch out her walls. Jon stuck a finger in Sansa ass as he fucked, he then pushed another inside her ass. Sansa reached under stomach and rubbed her clit as Jon thrusted in her pussy. Sansa’s eyes started to roll to the back of her head as she felt her orgasm approach. Jon rammed her pussy a few more times before her pussy spilled out with her juices all over Jon’s cock and her thighs. Jon then flipped her onto her back and pulled and and leaned over tits jerking his cock until he came all over Sansa. A little went into her mouth which she happily swallowed, while the rest landed on her tits and stomach. Arya the crawled over or Sansa and licked Jon’s seed of Sansa tits and stomach. 

Jon, Sansa, and Arya then sat naked on the couch watching TV and relaxing for the rest of the day.


	2. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is lonely on her plain, and Sansa takes a shower with Jon.

Dany woke up early in her private Jet “Drogon 1”. She was in her own cabin by herself so she had privacy. She checked her phone and noticed she had a couple missed texts. She open her phone and looked at her messages. Most of them where the usuals some of her employees at “Dracarus” had messaged her about the new building they where planning on building. Then she opened Jon’s texts and he had just text her “Hope you have a fun trip” and “Morning baby, I love u”. Smiling at this she texted him back. She had the best boyfriend she thought to herself. 

She the opened her texts with Arya. Arya texted her a picture. Dany tapped on the picture and she saw what it was in full screen. It was a picture of Arya naked with Sansa also naked making out together. “Damn” Dany said aloud. She felt very horny at this moment. Dany got an idea. She got out of bed and walked to the small bathroom in her Jet. She looked in the mirror, she had a crimson red bra on and a black thong hugging her ass. She threw them off and opened the camera on her phone. She took a quick few pictures of her naked self. She took some of her back and her ass and then of her tits. She then sent them to Arya. 

Dany then went back to her bed still nude and opened her bedside drawer. She pulled out an electric dildo and plugged it in. She flipped it on and sat on her bed and placed the dildo onto her cunt. She circled it around her folds as she grabbed one of her tits and twisted her nipples as she moaned out Jon’s name. Dany had been doing this for a while, when she felt her climax coming. She dropped the dildo and replaced it with three fingers. She pumped her fingers in and out of her cunt a few more times. She came all over her fingers and onto the bedsheets. She slid her fingers out of herself and placed them in her mouth, she tasted herself on her fingers and licked them clean. 

She got up and threw som panties on and some sweatpants over them. She grabbed a blue shirt and threw it on. She didn’t mind going braless today cause she had a feeling she would be nude once more today. 

(At the Penthouse) Sansa woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She must have ended up in Aryas room and passed out with Arya. She looked next to herself and Arya was still out could. Sansa needed a shower. She didn’t like the soap Arya had in her shower so she left her room and headed for her own bedroom shower. 

As she walked down the hallway to her room she passed Jon’s room. She heard his shower running, but it didn’t sound like anyone was in there, so he must have not gone in yet. Sansa got an idea, she felt herself through her panties and was wet. She quietly opened his bedroom door and stepped in his room. She headed for his bathroom door, but waited for a moment. She slipped her panties and bra off and stood outside Jon’s bathroom naked. 

Jon and Dany’s bathroom had a huge walk in shower that didn’t have a door. So once Sansa heard the sound of water hitting skin she slid into his bathroom. 

Jon stood in the shower and let the warm water hit his face. He was pretty sore from his workout yesterday, so the warm water helped. He was going to reach for the shampoo when he noticed he had some morning wood. He debated whether or not if he should beat off real quick or just let it be, when he heard “I can help you with that”. He looked up and saw that Sansa was standing just outside his shower completely naked with a hand on one of her breasts rubbing her nipple and her other hand had two fingers in her pussy. 

Jon said nothing. He rushed over to Sansa and picked her up. He had his hands on her ass as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around Jon’s waist. Jon carried her back into the shower and set her down up against her the shower wall. He pressed his lips to hers and shoved his tongue in her mouth, Sansa pressed her tongue to his, she tasted him. Jon’s hands were tightly gripped on Sansa’s hips as he pressed his body into hers. Sansa felt his length press against her stomach and her tits gets smushed against his chest. Sansa threw her hands into his hair and started to slowly grind up against him, causing Jon to grunt into her mouth. Jon let go of Sansa for a brief moment and looked into her eyes. He then took three fingers and shoved them deep into Sansa cunt. “Ooohhhh” was all Sansa could moan out as the immense pleasure coming from her cunt washed over body. Jon rapidly pump his fingers in and out of her folds. He then latched his mouth on one of her tits and lightly bit on her nipple making her scream out in pleasure “aaahhhh JON!”. Jon then let go her tit and raised his free hand and slapped it across her tit hard. She didn’t stop moaning from here on out. Jon continued to slap both of her tits one after another. The skin on her breasts started to turn red. He then also removed his fingers from her. He then slapped her cunt a few times and then dove four fingers back into cunt and fingered Sansa fast. After a few more slaps across her tits Jon stopped his assault on her tits and cunt. Sansa stood there for second catching her breath, cunt cunt and tits were both red. 

Quickly Jon turned Sansa around and pressed her up against the wall. Her face and tits pressed up against the tile wall. Then Jon pressed his cock into her pussy from behind. He shoved his cock all the way into Sansa cunt. She felt the pleasure come over her again as she felt him deep inside herself. Jon took one hand and wrapped it around her stomach. His forearm was pressing up against the bottom of her tits. With his other hand he reached it around and rubbed his fingers around her clit while he rammed his cock in Sansa’s cunt. Jon thrusted in and out Sansa and each time he filled her up with his cock. As he fucked her to high heaven Jon pressed his lips to the back of Sansa’s shoulder and sucked on her skin. He also pushed her hair out of the way of her neck and he latched his lips to her neck and sucked her neck as Sansa scream out in pleasure “Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah aaaahhhhh”.  
“Ple- pleas- please don’t stop Jo- J- JON” Sansa begged. As the water hit Jons back and Sansa’s face Jon felt his climax coming. Sansa had came on Jon’s cock around five times already. “Ah I’m gonna cum, where do you want it?” Jon asked. “Please inside, PLEASE FILL ME UP” Sansa screamed out. Jon flipped her around so she was facing him and he was still inside her. He continued to thrust up into her. They pressed their lips together and made out. Sansa had her hands in his hair and Jon had a hand on her ass and another on her tit, as he came into her cunt. They stayed in the shower for a bit as his seed spilled out of her folds and down her thigh. Jon pulled out of Sansa and they let go of each other, and they washed each other off in the shower and then walked out of the bathroom, got dressed and started their day.


	3. Back home

Dany’s Jet has landed about 30 minutes ago. Jon was driving over to her airport to pick her up. Jon insisted that he drive her home even though she could just have one of her own personal drivers take her back. But nonetheless Jon said he would take her. 

Dany walked out of the doors on the private side of her airport. Jon was one of only about seven cars in the lot. He was leaning up against the car waiting for her when she walked out. When they saw each other, Dany ran to Jon and jumped into his arms. They hugged for bit and then Jon pressed his lips to hers. They didn’t break the kiss until they bother needed air. “Missed you”. 

“I’ve missed you too”. 

“Let me take that” Jon said as he reached for her suitcase. 

“Thank you” Dany replied. As Jon threw her luggage into the trunk of his car Dany opened the passenger side door and got in. Jon sat down in his seat and started the car and peeled off towards their home. 

Zooming down the highway Jon had the radio on full blast listening to songs. Dany looked tired, but he wanted to keep her awake for her surprise at home. 

Dany looked out the window as the landscape passed by. She was tired but also horny as fuck. It had been 2 weeks since she had last had sex with Jon. She wanted him now. 

She looked over at him and lowered her gaze to his pants. He wasn’t hard, yet. Slowly and subtly Dany took her shirt off. Her breasts were being covered by her red bra. She undid the bra in the back and let it fall off. 

Jon noticed the bra fall onto the ground and he looked up at Dany. “Wow you’re fucking gorgeous” Jon complimented. Dany smiled and reached her hand down onto his waist band. She pulled his shorts and underwear down. His cock sprung up and she took it into her hands. 

Jon tried to concentrate on the road in front of him as he drove down the highway. He had missed the feeling of Dany just being next to him. 

About 25 minutes later, Jon pulled up to the Apartment complex In the middle of down town. Dany had put her clothes back on, and was singing to the radio. Jon on the other hand couldn’t focus. He was preoccupied thinking about his surprise he planned for Dany...


End file.
